Domino Effect
by theunknownchild
Summary: Life is like a game of dominos. You spend hours getting them set up into the perfect shape. Then an unexpected nudge comes along and hits the table. One by one the dominos fall as all your work is destroyed. Welcome to Kagome's life.


Domino Effect

Sango sighed as she walked down the streets of a small town in southern Wisconsin. So much had happened in the past couple of years, and it was all so hard to deal with. Her thoughts continued to swirl in her head as she pulled her pea coat closer to her slender body. A few minutes later, she turned right down another street and walked into a homey coffee shop called "The Steaming Cup."

She walked up to the counter and ordered her usual. As she waited for her drink to be called, she glanced around the shop and gasped. There, in the darkest corner was her best friend's mother. Her eyes were widened in shock, and she knew her mouth was hanging open.

"Grande Soy Chai Latte!" Sango jumped and quickly turned and smiled at the barista. She grabbed her cup and made a split second decision. She turned and made her way over to the corner of the sitting area and waited for the woman to acknowledge her. The woman looked up from her drink she was nursing and gave a small smile to her. Sango took that as a silent yes and pulled out the other chair that was across from her and sat down.

The silence was thick as Sango pondered what to say to the middle aged woman in front of her. She had known her since she was a small child, and looked to her as a mother. However, ever since Kagome…_'No! I do not want to think about the past anymore..'_

Surprisingly, Sango did not have to speak first.

"I have not seen you in a while darling. How have you been?" Mrs. Higurashi's smile did not reach her eyes, and it broke Sango's heart.

"I've been good. University is going well. How are _you_?"

Mrs. Higurashi flinched and said in a voice that was a couple octaves lower than her original greeting, "I have been as well as I can be under the circumstances."

Sango paused, not knowing if she really wanted to ask her next question. After a few moments, she decided to push ahead anyways. "Have you heard from Kagome?"

Instantly, tears appeared in Mrs. Higurashi's eyes as she grabbed a napkin from the table and covered her face. A huge wave of guilt hit Sango as she watched her second mother crumble before her eyes. Realizing that she really needed to get this off her chest, she told Mrs. Higurashi that she could tell her the story if she wanted. Shocked eyes met hers, and after a couple minutes of sniffling, puffy eyes locked onto her own and the broken women began to talk.

"Kagome use to be such a sweet child. You remember, don't you? She loved us so much and was always obedient and compassionate to everyone. She was my little princess. She was growing up to be such a beautiful young woman, so full of life. But after that night…"

It all started when her father died.

_It had been unexpected. Kagome was due to enter high school in a few weeks, and she could not be more excited. Her father was an executive attorney for a large company owned by her two best male friends' dad. It was her 16__th__ birthday and he had to stay late at work. Some scum was trying to buy out the company, and they were having issues with his threats to the higher up's families. Kagome and her family waited until it was nearly midnight, and then they decided to call it a night. Kagome went to sleep that night with anger and disappointment in her heart. She woke up to red and blue flashing lights and knew that her father was gone. _

It all started when she entered High School.

_Kagome just wanted to dull the pain of her loss. She turned to the glamour of men, romance and adventure to drown out her need for family. She stayed out late, started stealing and ran with the wrong crowd._

It all started with the first rude comment to her mother's face.

_She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but her bad influences were starting to make her numb to other's feelings. Her mother was pissing her off which added to her crappy day. So, without thinking she took her anger out on her. The hurt on her mother's face almost made her regret her harsh words, __**almost**__. A moment later her heart hardened and she decided that she didn't care._

It all started when she began to disregard those who cared about her.

_By the time she was in her junior year, her blunt comments were raging out of control. She was rude to anyone and everyone, convincing herself that it was better to be blunt than to soften the blow. As her disregard for others grew, her lifelong friends started drifting away from her. Her heart hardened further as she told herself that she didn't need them anyway._

It all started when she "gave" herself to **him**..

_She had gotten drunk at a party, and her stalker took advantage of her. Later on, he said she was willing but even drunk she knew she would never do anything with him. Her rage and bitterness grew into a ball of fury that she took out on her family and friends._

It all started when she hit her mother.

_One night the rage was flowing through her body in waves, and her little brother would not leave her alone. Ignoring the small bit of conscience she had left, she kicked him into the wall. Her mother yelled at her, and in blind rage she struck her mother. That one moment of anger changed her life._

It all started when she ran away one night, never to return.

_Replacing the rage and bitterness, guilt and frustration were drowning her. She had hit her mother! Not being able to look at the bruises she had left on her family, she quickly packed her most precious belongings and scribbled a note to her mother. Leaving the plain, white piece of paper on her bed, she slipped out of her bedroom window and ran off into the night._

It all ended when her mother found the note the next morning.

_After trying to get Kagome to come down for over thirty minutes, her mother finally went up the stairs to her room. She opened the door expecting angry and painful words, only to discover her daughter gone and a white slip of paper on her bed. Her mother slowly walked up to the bed and picked up the note. She read it carefully, making sure she was getting the message correct. Then she read it again as tears flowed down her cheeks. _

By now Sango was sitting on the other side of the table holding the weeping woman. Her mind was running a mile a minute as she tried to piece together the story she had just heard. She had no idea that Kagome was in so much pain. _'Some friend I was…'_ Even more guilt welled up inside of her as she realized that she and the rest of Kagome's childhood friends had abandoned her. One thought kept haunting her though…_'How does Mrs. H know what Kagome was going through on the inside..?'_

After a few more minutes of comforting words, Sango decided to ask her next question. "How do you know what Kagome was feeling during all of this?"

Mrs. Higurashi blushed and looked down at her cold drink in her hands as she said, "I found her diary when I was cleaning her room later on that week. I wanted to know if her decline was due to something I did or if it was something more."

Sango nodded and glanced down at her watch. _'Crap! I'm late to my meeting with the boys.'_

"I am sorry to leave you, but I have to run." Sango grabbed the other napkin on the table and scribbled her number on it. "If you ever need anything, or you find out any information about Kagome, please give me a call." Mrs. Higurashi smiled, a real smile this time, and gave Sango a hug.

"I will. Give Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku my regards." Sango told her she would and made her way to the door.

As she stepped into the fridgid winter air, she sighed and turned back the way she had walked in. A few minutes later Mrs. Higurashi walked out the opposite way, looking much calmer than she had in a long time. If either one of them would have stayed a couple minutes longer, they would have seen a tall woman with long wavy black hair and ice blue eyes walk into the shop. Her long legs took her over to the counter and she ordered an espresso. After paying, the barista asked for her name.

What was her answer you may ask? _Kagome Higurashi._

* * *

_So, should I continue?_


End file.
